<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>October 30th, Day Before Halloween by spooderboyandtincan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828066">October 30th, Day Before Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan'>spooderboyandtincan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Hurt Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony stark, no starker, not ship, tw blood, tw death, very very hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets an emergency call. The Parkers have been attacked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>October 30th, Day Before Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>October 30th, Day Before Halloween</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony awoke to two things: An alarm flashing and blaring in the hallway and his phone ringing.</p><p> </p><p>He launched out of bed, shouting “FRI! Shut that off! What’s wrong?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Boss, code <b>Hide Away Spider</b> has been activated. The Parkers are in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nonononono</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Frantically he grabbed his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was May.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No no no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“May!<em> Is Peter okay?! </em>What the hell is happening?! Are you both okay?!”</p><p> </p><p>He was answered with breathless sobbing. “Tony- Tony you need get here, <em>now. </em>It’s<em> Peter,</em> oh god,” she wailed. There was a terrifying scream. <em>“Peter! No!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p><em>“May!!”</em> Tony shouted. </p><p> </p><p>Then somehow he was in his suit and he was flying. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please please please not Peter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He needed Peter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not his baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he was there, landing and cracking the pavement. Sirens were flashing, ambulances and police cars alike. There was screaming and sobbing.</p><p> </p><p><em>But there was no Peter.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Then May was there, sprinting towards him, tears streaming down her face. </p><p> </p><p>“May!<em> Where’s Peter?! Is he okay?!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Tony!”</em> she wailed. “Tony, you’re too late. He’s gone. He’s gone. Peter’s <em>gone.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nonono</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, Peter!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His baby</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“Peter!” </em></strong>Tony screamed. He was running, running to Peter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To save him</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had to be okay</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please I need him</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was in their apartment, pushing past fallen furniture</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bloodstained walls</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Claw marks</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony fell to his knees by the small body. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blood. There was blood everywhere.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His baby’s blood</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, frantically he turned Peter over. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Limp, eyes closed</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pale</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Too pale</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not moving</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em>no no no, Peter wake up!” </em>he screamed.</p><p> </p><p>He felt for a pulse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>